


Piano

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Kaede Plays The Piano, Originally Posted on deviantART, Piano, Short Story, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: You love Kaede. You love the piano she plays. You love the moment you're in.You don't want to move from your couch. You don't want to move from this moment.You don't want to move on.





	Piano

As you lay down on the couch, you could hear Kaede playing such beautiful piano music, it was obviously one of Chopin's works. They continually lulled you into a state of bliss.

"You're music is really good, Kaede..." You gave a smile. She never spoke to you and focused entirely on her playing, but you knew that she appreciated the comment. You just enjoyed watching her play as your eyelids grew heavier and heavier. You knew you had to say "I love you" before you wiped out... "I... love you..."

You woke up. That song was still being played, though now out of your MP3 player. The piano you looked at was covered in dust, unused for a while. No one sat in the seat. You bit your lip. You didn't want to confront this reality. Not yet. You closed your eyes and tried to pretend that Kaede was still here. That she was able to play for you. That you were able to tell her how you felt about her...

Tears came down your eyes as you knew in the back of your head that Kaede is gone...


End file.
